


Megami Saikou x Female Reader

by Purrdepie



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: #datingTheDaughterOfMrSaikouCheck, Established Relationship, F/F, Megami is queen, but like it’s new, fem!reader - Freeform, yall are just mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: Megami Saiko x ReaderThere are actually zero works. Where are they??? Where do they be??? Do I have to write them??? Really??? Fine. The reader is not Ayano/Yandere chan. This girl is gonna be a member of the drama club (because it’s secretly me, I wanna be a part of the drama club, fuck off) Ayano is in this but liek... she the bad guy. Joining the student council would give her lots of respect and she’d gain the heart of her Senpai in no time. The only task is to get the president out of the way... I’m utter shit sorry, expect chapter updates but do not expect them to be either fast or regular. I’ve not been in the fandom for even five minutes, quarantine has just given me the longest excuse to play the game and I’ve got so much information about it buzzing around in my head. I feel like if I don’t expel it somehow it’s gonna... sever a connection or something- anyways here’s my shitty price of writing.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Fem!Reader/Megami Saikou, Kokona Haruka/Kuroko Kamenaga
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Monday Murders

Y/N regretfully let go of Megami’s hand as they neared the school entrance. With Megami being not only the student council president but also the air to the Saikou corporation, they couldn’t risk their relationship being noticed by anyone but their close friends. Which quite luckily happened to be just the members of their clubs. 

Y/N moved her now empty hand to her satchel strap. She bashfully glanced at Megami, who she caught staring. Megami quickly covered it up with a cough and straightening her shoulders. Her blush was still cutely obvious though. You giggled under your breath and nudged her playfully. 

It was then in a whizz of wind that Ayano Aishi sped past you, bumping you into Megami. She glared at the girl, but Ayano didn’t even give them a passing glance as she ran over the hill of the pathway. She turned to Y/N.

“Are you Alright?”

Y/N straightened herself, using Megami as a brace for a moment.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine”

She stayed still for a moment, checking you over before nodding and continuing. 

“It’s just that Ayano, there’s something about her. An eerie aura, like at any moment she might just change her mind and-“

“Attack you?”

Megami offered. You stopped and thought about it, but grimly nodded. Megami frowned and walked closer to you. 

“I know what you mean... but that’s what the student council, and I, am here for.”

She pushed a strand of fluffy hair behind your ear and you looked up at her.

“Don’t be afraid, my rose”

You smiled up at her and blushed at her nickname for you. The morning sun made her silver hair almost luminous as the soft breeze floated through the strands. Her ice blue eyes sparkling like freshly fallen snow. You’d only been dating for two months, but it felt like you had known each other for an eternity. You booped her nose playfully.

“With you at my side, I couldn’t be afraid of anything”

She smiled at you, a rare occurrence this close to school. She nodded as you both reached the top of the path. You waved at her as you ran towards the drama club group.

“I’ll see you at lunch!”

“See you!”

As you reached the group you playfully bumped Kokona. She giggled and bumped back.

“Alright Juliette, so when’s the date?”

You looked at her, slightly confused but still playful.

“Date for what?”

“Well, the date for when you and ‘you know who’ announce that you’re an item?”

You laughed to cover your embarrassment.

“Ha ha, very funny Kokona”

You sighed sadly.

“But you know I can’t, people might talk? There’s not exactly a lot of couples in the school. And CERTAINLY not any gay one’s.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. ‘It’d throw the Saikou Corperation 14 whole years behind, they’d become a laughing stock if it was reviled that their air was dating in high school yada, yada, yada. But still, it must suck?”

You looked off in front of you as you saw Megami take the side entrance. You sighed sadly, not taking your eyes off of where she disappeared. 

“It’s wound is like a thousand knives dragging across my chest, but such is life for the presumed Bachelorette”

“Manifique my poetic dove!”

Tsuruzo exclaimed, clapping loudly. You took an exaggerated bow as you entered the school. You walked over to your lockers and began to change your shoes. 

“Do you think Tsuru will opt to not make us do movement today? My back is killing me”

Kokona said. You rolled your eyes and took your shoes off.

“I’ve told you before Koko-chan, buy yourself some better support, get yourself a sports bra or something?”

“But none of them look the least bit nice to look at! No lace or anything!”

You giggled and pulled your indoor shoes out. A note fell onto the ground between your feet. You picked it up. 

“That’s not the point Koko-chan”

“Well I’d rather have back pain for the rest of my life than buy one of those hideous things”

You opened the letter and smiled. It was from Megami.

Don’t forget we’re eating lunch on the rooftop today xx

\- Megami 

You lifted the note to your nose and sniffed it. She’d scented it as usual. You folded the light blue piece of paper neatly and stuck it in your bag, taking out your books. Finally you placed your bag in your locker and began walking to class with Kokona.

“Speaking of royal pains, have you seen Osana recently?”

You shook your head.

“No I haven’t, maybe she’s gone on holiday or something?”

Kokona frowned.

“Don’t you think she would’ve told us? Y/N she hasn’t texted us in days. That doesn’t sound like Osana”

“Maybe her phone’s just broken? Mine did that once, do you remember when we where rehearsing for that Cinderella show a while back and Tsuru kicked it off the-ah!”

You bumped into something, or rather someone, and stumbled back, falling. But before you hit the ground, you felt strong arms catch you, stopping you mid air.

“Woah there, easy tiger! I’m sure there’s better ways at getting my attention then walking straight into me”

You looked up to see the calm and assertive face of Megami. You instantly melted. She gave you a hidden smile before righting you again. You dusted yourself off and apologised. She placed a hand on her hip.

“It’s alright, no proble-“

Shiromi cleared her throat loudly next to her. Megami caught herself and put on a stern face.

“I-I mean- you should be less reckless! If you keep that clumsiness up, someone is going to get hurt!”

She said in her authoritative voice. You giggled behind your hands and bowed low.

“I’m so sorry miss president! I swear it’ll never happen again!”

She stood a little taller as you rose.

“R-right... well... carry on!”

You and Kokona saluted at her and giggled as you ran up the stairs to your class.

“Hay no running!”

Came Aoi’s gravelly voice as she rounded the corner but gave up as they ascended the stairs.

“Darn teenagers”

Aoi said under her breath. Shiromi laughed lightly at her.

“YOURE a teenager”

she threw a one of the boxes they were unpacking from the storage closet at her, which she luckily caught. Shiromi threw Megami a look.

“I think a thank you is in order? You know it’s school hours right? Cant have anyone catching you staring into the abyss of Y/N’s panties”

Megami flew around to face her with a shocked look on her face.

“What!? No! I-I-“

Shiromi pushed at her shoulder gently.

“I’m kidding, but really, you need to be a bit more subtle”

“She fell! Was I supposed to just LET her fall?!”

“It would’ve been better than literally sweeping her off her feet, Casanova”

Aoi threw over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs carrying a box. Megami face palmed but nodded. They did have a point. Shiromi passed her another box before she grabbed her own and they too ascended the stairs. 

~*~ 

You rounded the corner of the second floor to your classroom and waved goodbye to Kokona as she descended the stairs to her classroom. You walked through the open door and stopped short. There was Ayano. Sitting there, motionless, not even seeming to notice that you’d entered the classroom. Just staring blankly at the blackboard. But as you sat down in your seat at the front of the class, you could feel her eyes burning into the back of your head.

You swallowed fearfully and opened your desk to take your pencils out. You decided to open your script for club practice later and make some notes on it. You had nothing else to do. You shot Megami a text.

Megami 

Hay, I’m in class, Ayano’s here.

Really? Are you alright?

Yeah, but I’m getting the lingering feeling that she might do something.

Alright, I’m coming  
Sit tight x

You turned your phone off and looked up before stumbling back and almost falling of your chair. Ayano was in front of you, staring right into your face. You caught yourself and remembered your manners.

“H-Hi Aishi-“

She dropped her mean demeanour for a moment and stepped back.

“I was just wondering if there was anything I could do for you, Y/N”

You relaxed a little, letting out the breath you’d been holding.

“O-oh... w-well... there I-isn’t really anything that... c-comes to mind.... oh! Well I suppose you could-“

The door flew open and Megami walked in, spotting Ayano before purposefully walking up to the two of you. Ayano almost seemed to glare at Megami.

“Hello Aishi, I hope you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed Y/N for a moment? It’s really urgent”

Ayano looked at her up and down.

“You don’t LOOK very urgent”

She stepped a little closer to you. Too close. You stood up quickly, moving beside Megami, almost hiding behind her.

“R-right! C-C’mon Saiko-san, l-let’s go see what all the hullabaloo’s about”

You tugged lightly on her blazer, silently begging her that you could leave. She gave one final hard glare at Ayano before grabbing your script from the table and storming out with you. Ayano looked pissed but didn’t follow. 

You followed Megami around the corner and down the hall to the student council room, where she shut the doors and pulled the curtains over them. 

“What are you doing that for?”

Megami turned back over to you and approached you swiftly.

“Making sure no one can catch us”

And she dived in for a kiss. It almost knocked you into the table. You caught yourself on one of the chairs, but you kissed back. Her hand snaked under your waist to stabilise you. She broke the kiss and pressed your foreheads together. 

“I’ve been waiting all morning to do that”

You giggled and kissed her again, threading your hands through her silky locks. You cupped her face and looked at her.

“I’m sorry”

“About what?”

“Well, all that, she didn’t do anything but-“

“She was talking to you, I can’t tolerate that”

You took a breath to say something but thought better of it. You tugged on her blazer and hid yourself against her chest. She stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head. You lifted your chin and opened your mouth, but before you could get any words out-

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGG

The bell went off loudly. You both sighed a Megami stepped back to let your go. You began walking away, but She didn’t let go of your hand. You turned to her longingly and she returned the look, kissing the back of your hand before letting it and you go. 

And with that you walked to class. 

Ayano wasn’t in class. You sat down in your seat and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. You gazed out of the window, watching as two birds flicked between the cherry blossoms. They reminded you of you a Megami as the nestled on a branch and nuzzles each other. ‘You’d see her at lunch’ you thought, and smiled. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

A shrill scream pierced through the classroom. You whipped your head around to who it was coming from. Hana, at the back of the class.

“THERES A DEAD BODY!!!”

Immediately the class erupted into screams and yells. And everyone started rushing to get to safety. There where books and papers flying and people everywhere. You tried to rush into the hallway. Find Megami. That’s what’s important.

“Megami! Megami! Where are you!?”

You couldn’t hear her for a moment but then-

“Y/N!!! Y/N!”

“Megami!”

“I can’t find you! Meet me outside the school!”

Receiving your instructions, you rushed to the stairs. You threw yourself down them and rushed to the lockers, pushing passed people to get out the door. You ran to the gate and hid behind the wall, sliding to the floor against it and breathing hard. You quickly find your phone, frantically pressing in your passcode with trembling fingers. You tap the phone app and quickly dial 110 in the key pad. You hold it to your ear, biting your nails. 

“Hello? Hello police? I think someone’s found a corpse on school grounds! Please help us!... y-yeah, a-academi high school... thank you, thank you!”

The phone hung up and you breathed hard. You placed a hand over your chest, trying in vain to steady your heartbeat. Where was Megami? Was she alright? You quickly tapped her contact and hit speed dial.

“C’mon.... cmon, cmon, cmonnnn... ah! Megami!”

“Y/N! Did you get out? Are you safe?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine, I’m just outside the entrance, I’m hidden”

“Alright, I’ll be with you soon, stay calm, have you called the police?”

“Yes, they’re on their way”

“Good, well done Y/N, just stay hidden, I’ll come find you after this is all over”

~*~

“Alright everyone! Please make your way to the gym hall! Don’t panic!”

Shiromi was trying in vain to keep everyone under control. But thankfully, everyone was rushing in the right direction at least. Once the corridors where clear, the student council themselves rushed out of the building.

“I have to go find Y/N, I’ll be with you in a minute!”

Megami told them as she broke off from the group and ran to the school entrance. Little did she know that a certain ravenette had heard that interesting sliver of information and, having cleaned herself up with nothing to do but wait, she decided that finding out what THAT was all about would be more than interesting. And she began to tail her. 

Megami rushed behind the wall in front of the school, and towards the hiding second year.

“Y/N?”

You looked up and stood up, quickly holding her and hiding in her neck.

“Oh Megami, it was so terrifying! Is it safe now?”

Ayano peeked around the corner to see the public display of affection. Her eyes widened and a wicked smile spread across her face as she quickly snapped a picture. 

‘So that’s her weakness...’ she thought as she sent the picture off to Info-chan.

Megami held her tighter.

“Thank god I found you, are you alright? What happened?”

You pulled back and wiped some of the tears from your eyes before Megami caught your cheek and wiped the rest away.

“I... I think somebody was stabbed. I was so scared Megami, please don’t let let me loose you like that again!”

Megami lifted your chin and kissed you, tasting the tears on your lips.

“I’m so glad you’re safe... I... I think you should come back to mine after the police leave, I don’t think it’s safe for you to be alone in your house tonight.... and we should take tomorrow off too, it’s not safe”

You looked up at her, then kissed her palm and nodded solemnly. She kissed you head gently.

“Right, go ahead, we don’t want to look suspicious.”

And you ran off to the gymnasium. Megami waited a moment before walking after you. 

Suddenly she felt a knife at her neck out of nowhere. She stopped and reached for her pepper spray but quickly realised that it had been unclasped and was pointing directly at her eye. She put her hands up.

“Ayano…”

“The one and only”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

She stayed silent for a moment, pulling the knife a little closer to her throat. Megami’s breath hitched.

“To you? Getting insurance”

“Insurance? What do you mean by that?”

“I need to... dispose of someone, and I want insurance that you won’t call me out for it”

“What makes you think I’ll take you up on it?”

“I have a very wide network of information, it wouldn’t be that hard to find a certain Brunette girl and... well... where she lived? The time she goes to sleep? How her parents are, oh so conveniently overseas?”

‘Y/N...’ Megami thought.

“I don’t think I’d even have to get her in her house, she has many times at school where she’s very easily alone. It wouldn’t be too difficult to just...”

She held the knife even closer to her neck, drawing a droplet of blood.

“You wouldn’t dare”

Megami hissed, her eyes narrowing down to slits.

“I think you’ll find I would. Clocks ticking”

“Who do you even want to get rid of? I could expel them for you if you want them away that easily”

“Oh no, thank you, but no. I prefer to do away with my... targets... myself. Assures me that it was done cleanly and... completely”

She leant in the whisper closer to her ear.

“Do we have a deal?”

Megami thought for a moment, and sighed.

“Fine... just don’t hurt Y/N... and don’t think that I’ll defend you if you get sloppy...”

“Oh, miss president...”

She packed the knife and pepper spray into her pocket as she stepped away from her, walking off.

“I wouldn’t dream of it...”

~*~

Y/N clutched the bottom of her jumper as the people filed out of the gym and to the lockers. The victim was one of the members of the gaming club, but you didn’t really know any of them well enough to know names. What scared you was that The murder was Rinbaru. You knew she was upset about Osana not really being around lately, but not to the point of… 

You sobbed quietly as the last students left the gym, leaving just you and the student council. Aoi shook her head.

“And a box cutter, really? How’d you even-“

“Aoi”

Kuroko cut her off sternly with a hiss, noticing your fearful disposition. You tugged lightly on the back of Megami’s blazer and she turned to you. You looked up at her with glassy eyes and she wrapped you in an embrace. Akane motioned to the others gently.

“Cmon, lets give them some space, we’re needed at the school entrance anyways”

Megami caught her eye and mouthed ‘thank you’ to her. She replied with a smile and a ‘no problem’. Once the door closed behind them Megami pulled back to look at you. She kissed under both of your eyes and smiled at you. 

“Hay, why don’t you come with me to the council room while I get my stuff? That way when we come back there won’t be anyone there.”

You nodded and she took your hand to lead you back into the school. 

~*~ 

You sat in her spinny office chair, watching from afar as Megami took books and papers from the shelves and placing them in her bag on her desk. It was always grounding to see her be so calm in the midst of a storm. You glanced down at your phone and sent a text off the Kokona.

Kokona

Hay, I’m not gonna come in tomorrow, will you be ok?

Course I will, I’m not coming in either, I don’t think anyone is

I’ll be at Megami’s, so I won’t be able to meet up

Oh don’t worry, I’ve actually got a date, I’m already booked

Really? Who?

A lady never tells, but you definitely know her

You put down your phone and looked up at Megami. She was folding the rest of her stuff into her bag before changing her shoes.

“Cmon, lets got get your stuff”

You smiled and stood up, following her out the room and down to the lockers. 

~*~ 

“Father! I’m home!”

Megami called as she entered her house. Well it was more of a mansion but whatever. She received no answer.

“He must be out, house to ourselves then. Do you wanna go get changed? You can go In my bedroom if you’d like?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all, let me go make some tea while you fix up”

She kissed your forehead and walked to the kitchen as you made your way upstairs. You set your bags down in your room and took out your clothes. You pulled off your school jumper and pulled down your skirt, revealing your red and purple underwear. You carefully unclasped your rose broach, that was gifted to you when you became a member of the drama club, and placed it in your bag. You pulled on a more casual skirt and a stripy long sleeve polo shirt, putting on a cardigan over it. 

You focused on yourself in the mirror as you clasped your star necklace around your neck and fitted its matching slide in your hair. You smiled at yourself before you headed downstairs. 

Megami was on the landing, brushing her hair. She was in a loose green jumper that fell off her shoulder, revealing her bra strap, and a pair of smart jeans. She smiled at you as you descended the stairs. She curtsied low humorously and you copied. 

“My lady, how spectacularly marvellous you look tonight”

“Oh your highness, how honoured I am to receive such a high on compliment from someone as beautiful as yourself, I feel I may faint!”

You feigned fainting as Megami caught you, draping you over her arms.

“My lady!”

“Oh Lady Saikou, it’s too much! I feel I may drown in your embrace if you hold me much longer!”

You fainted again and peeped one eye open before you both started giggling. 

“Well that was dramatic”

“Ah good, it’s what I was aiming for, how was my form?”

You both burst out laughing and moved to straighten up. 

“Alright, you go into the living room, I’ll bring the tea”

You walked through the arch to a spacious sitting room with lavish chairs, bookshelves, a chess set and a massive flatscreen TV. It read SAIKOU at the bottom in big English letters. Makes sense, but still. You walked over to the bookshelf and read some of the titles. She had the entire collection of Shakespeare’s plays. They weren’t signed copies as they all looked brand new, but they where beautifully ornate. 

Two arms looped around you and Megami’s perfume enveloped you. You leaned back into her embrace and touched her arms.

“I see you’ve found the Shakespeare”

“It’s my skill as an actress, we all have built in Shakespeare detectors to take us to the nearest play”

“Wooooow”

You giggled and turned around to face her. She threaded her fingers through your hair and sighed. You got lost in her eyes again, swimming in the shallow pools of ice blue, warming yourself in the waters of them. She cupped the back of your head, her other arm sliding up your back to pull you closer.

“You’re blushing…”

She whispered playfully. But it didn’t come out like that. It came out quieter and with gentleness.

“I am not…”

You defied with significant lack of force. You were both leaning in closer.

“You should blush more… it’s… cute…”

Your lips were almost touching-

“MEGAMI SAIKOU AND Y/N!!!”

Both of your eyes snapped open and you jumped away from each other. Mr Saikou was standing in the doorway, looking displeased. You immediately bowed in apology.

“I’m so sorry mr Saikou, sir!”

“Dad! Hi! I… um… didn’t know… you were… home?”

“Really Megami? I come home from a long and arduous day of work to find you slapping faces you your girlfriend in my damn living room? I thought I’d taught you better”

Megami looked away guiltily and you still haven’t risen.

“You can stand up, Y/N, this isn’t your fault”

You rose shakily to meet his eyes. Mr Saikou wasn’t… scary per say… but he did have a certain… ‘don’t defy me if you don’t want to get shot’... aura about him. He smiled at you and you smiled back, shakily. 

“You know that your relationship is still to early to be discovered. The curtains are open! Anyone could’ve walked past and snapped a photo”

It was a gated community. But I suppose…

“I’m sorry father”

She bowed her head.

“It won’t happen again”

Mr Saikou sighed defeatedly.

“You can do things like that in your room but not here”

You both nodded and sat on the couch to drink your tea.

~*~ 

You woke up later that night. You where on a futon on the floor next to Megami’s bed. You glanced at the clock on the wall. 2 am. You sighed solemnly and rolled over. Megami opened one eye sleepily and let out her sweet, quiet smile. She lifted her duvet in invitation. You nodded and climbed in. She wrapped you both back up in the duvet and held you under her chin, resting your head on her shoulder. You let out a quiet hum as you nuzzled in to sleep. You heard one thing before you finally nodded off.

“Sleep well, my Rose…”


	2. Tuesday roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off school. You go on a little date and discover something about your friend.

You woke up early, giving up on sleep entirely. You carefully removed yourself from Megami’s embrace and stood up, stretching. You spied her little Viola, tucked away in its case in the corner and smiled. Nothing wrong with a little morning play. 

You opened the sliding door quietly and walked out onto the balcony. You closed the door just to, and took out the Viola. You rested it between your shoulder and chin. You raised the bow and began to play a slow and quiet tune.

You swayed to the rhythm of the music, looking over the sunrise. 

You heard the quiet sound of the door sliding open again and finished the melody, lifting it down from your shoulder and holding it in front of you. You felt Megami wrap her arms around your waist and rest her head on your shoulder. You both looked out over the sunrise. The dawn of a new day. It felt good. 

“Hay”

“Hi”

She kissed your neck and you hummed, leaning into it. 

“Did you sleep well”

“Not really, I woke up a few times”

“Oh, I woke up too”

Megami hummed. It was still too early. You kissed the side of her head. She turned to face you, kissing your lips. It was sweet… but…

“Ok, I think we might need to brush our teeth before we Endeavor on that journey”

Megami burst into a fit of giggles. You were gradually getting used to Megami coming out of her shell more when she was with you. It felt nice to be getting to know her better. 

“Yeah, you’re maybe right…”

You giggled quietly and you nuzzled her. You where reminded of the two birds you had seen in class yesterday. You smiled smally to yourself. Megami took both your hands in hers and kissed your knuckles and sighed.

“Do you want to go to the onsen for a bit? I don’t think we’re getting back to sleep anytime soon”

You smiled at her sleepily and nodded.

You both got out of your pyjamas and wrapped yourselves in towels. You walked quietly from her bedroom and down the hall to the Onsen room. You shut the door behind you and Megami turned on the steam. 

You gingerly derobed yourself and stepped into the water. You turned around to see Megami smile at you warmly, following you in. She came and sat next to you, and you leaned on her shoulder.

“How are we planning on catching up?”

“Oh I brought home some extra credit work we can do, is that alright?”

You nodded and sighed peacefully. 

~*~  
“Good morning father”

“Good morning Mr.Saikou, did you have a good night?”

“Good morning, Megami, Y/N, yes I did”

You sat down at the breakfast table and began to tuck into the eggs and bacon laid out in front of you. 

“So what where you girls planning on doing today?”

You swallowed the eggs in your mouth and looked up. 

“Well…”

“We where thinking about going into town for the day”

Megami interrupted you. You turned to her, and watched as she smiled through her eyes and sipped her tea. You turned to mr Saikou and nodded.

“Yep”

Mr Saikou closed and folded his newspaper, placing it beside him, finally beginning to eat.

“Ah, well I suppose you two won’t mind running a few errands for me?”

Megami nodded for him to go on.

“Could you pick up some supplies for me, I need them for tomorrow and I’m fully booked today”

You and her nodded.

“Alright I’ll give you a list”

There was a short silence before you spoke again.

“Oh, would you mind if I washed my uniform for-“

“It’s already been dried and pressed, it’s in your bag”

You took a breath to say something about how maybe that might be an invasion of privacy and a bit weird. But then you where reminded of his profession, and who he was. and you thought ‘well… at least he was nice enough to wash them for me…’

“Ah… thank you… that was very kind of you”

You smiled at him and he returned it.

You finished your breakfast in silence. 

~*~

You ran over the list one more time, sticking close to Megami as you walked through the town. 

“Damn… your dad wants some weird stuff…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… he wants us to go buy some jewellery, and directly after has asked us to buy four cans of pepper-spray”

“Yeah… I guess that is pretty weird… but…. well you know his profession”

You nodded slowly, folding the list and taking her hand. You looked at her and smiled.

“Alright, well the first stop is the tailor store to pick up an order he’s made”

~*~

You both flopped down on the bench outside the hairdressers, arms full of bags. 

“You know… I didn’t think he’d want this many things”

“Yeah… you’re right… it almost feels like he did this so we didn’t have enough time to do anything else or something…”

You thought about it for a moment and groaned, covering your face.

“Damnit! He got us so easilyyyyyy”

Megami gave you a sympathetic look and patted your shoulder.

“Hay, why don’t we go to Amai’s for some tea and cakes, we could sit and chill for a bit? And we haven’t eaten since breakfast”

You smiled at her and nodded before you both heaved yourselves and your bags into the cafe, which was currently empty.

“Hi Amai!”

You called to the back as you both sat down at one of the tables. Amai came through from the back, carrying a cake and smiling as always.

“Hay guys! I’ll be with you in a sec!”

You caught sight of the cake in her hand and got up, coming over to the counter. 

“Wow! What kind of cake is that?”

She giggled and set it on top of the display case. Megami came over to join you. 

“It’s my new recipe for red velvet chocolate-vanilla cake!”

“Wow! That’s one of your best cake recipes!”

“Aww thanks Y/N, would you guys like to try it, you are my best critics”

You giggled and nodded. Amai retreated into the back to fetch cake forks, plates and a knife. Megami’s hand cupped your hip gently. You looked up at her a smiled, nuzzling into her. 

“Alright, here we are”

Amai cut two slices of the cake and placed them on the plates and pushed them towards you. You both tucked in and sighed happily at the delicious taste in your mouth. 

“Oh my god, Amai you’re amazing! This is even better than before!”

“Aww thank you, Y/N”

“You have to make this for my end of term recital, please, please, pleeeeeasee”

“Ok, ok, of course I will. It’d be an honour”

You smiled and swallowed your mouthful. 

“Wow, two student council members in one day. I must be very special”

Megami looked up at this.

“Huh? I’m your second?”

Amai giggled and nodded.

“Yup, Kuroko came in earlier…”

She leaned over the counter to whisper.

“With a date”

Your eyes widened.

“Oh my god, who?!”

She turned to you and gave a coy look.

“A lady never tells”

She winked and headed into the back. You thought about it for a moment, the cogs turning in your head. You got it.

“Oh my god!”

Amai turned to you.

“... Oh my god Kokona?!”

She shushed you and nodded.

~*~

“Kuroko!? Really?!”

“Whaaat? She’s super cute, I don’t judge you for your choice in knight in shining armour, do I?”

“You do actually”

“Yeah, well, this is different. Kuro-san is kind, and quiet, and she let me wear her jacket and…”

There was a squeal of excitement on the other line and you couldn’t help smiling to yourself.

“So… I don’t know, how long has this been going on?”

“Only a week or so, you know I wouldn’t keep anything from you, Y/N. But Kuro is…”

“Different?”

“Yeah, you could put it like that”

“Well, don’t let me keep you, I guess we’ll be seeing each other more now”

There was a cheeky giggle on the other end.

“Alright, cio!”

She hung up and you turned off your phone, sighing. Megami walked out of the cafe to face you. 

“Where you right?”

“Yeah. Oh well, they seem happy together”

She came closer and touched your upper arm.

“Not as happy as you and I, my rose”

You melted into her touch, smiling up at her.

“Hay, do you want to go and watch the sunset by the docks?”

Megami nodded, holding out her arm for you to hold, which you gladly took.

“Can you watch our bags please, Amai?”

“Of course I can! I’ll go put them in the back”

“Thank you!” 

~*~

You two walked along the docks, chatting about nothing and loosing yourselves in each other’s eyes. Then as the sun started to set and people finally started to leave, Megami took your hand. You looked at her quizzically, before she kissed it and lifted it to her shoulder, placing her hand around your waist. You blushed and took her extra hand. 

“A waltz? My lady”

You giggled.

“Of course, your highness”

The two of you began to waltz, dancing around in a little circle against the setting sky. You leaned on her shoulder.

“You know, the dance is only a few weeks away”

“Mhmm?”

“I was thinking, maybe, if you’d like, to…”

For the first time in a while, Megami seemed at a loss for words. You looked up at her, meeting her skittish eyes, encouraging her. She took a deep breath, organising her thoughts.

“Uh… dance with me?”

“At the school dance?”

She nodded. You gave her a coy smile.

“Wouldn’t that be letting everyone know that we where sort of an item?”

“Well… yes…. that’s the point…”

You looked shocked for a moment. But then you smiled, continuing your little dance before it came to a close. You cupped her cheeks.

“Of course I would.”

She hesitantly smiled, before looking around, checking that you where finally alone, and dipping you, kissing you gently, as the sun hit it’s final point on the horizon, and the star spangled night washed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayyyy..... not dead. Well I did say that updates wouldn’t be regular. I’m so tempted to have reader be like a vampire or smthn cuz if that ain’t the drama club aesthetic, but I think having her know the vampire already at the school would be better. Also I’ll have them both be vampires, none of that succubis shit. Anyway, I do have a plan all out for the story I just cba writing it. And trust me, I’m doing this in spite of the horrible man. Yandere dev is a dick. Please let him die. True story, I did actually write this so that he can get mad about gay characters and be a spoiled toddler about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay, yes your eyes do not deceive ye, I shall be writing six chapters, and I might write more but this is indeed to be continued. Thank you for reading my piece of trash. Unless you just scrolled to the end to read the notes. I respect that.


End file.
